I d come for you
by Sayori OA
Summary: Abril tiene un novio, pero parece que nadie le gusta ese chico. Donnie sufre y se molesta por esta razón. Pronto Abril se dará cuenta que no todo lo que parece ser bueno lo es, que siempre uno está en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Bueno aquí les traigo un nueva historia es la primera que hago con este tipo de escritura así que no sean muy crueles conmigo, antes de empezar quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Sonchi que siempre me apoya y también gracias por aceptar ser parte de esta historia, y a mi hermana por estarme apoyándome en esta ocasión. Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer :)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de TMNT le pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Excepto la historia esa es invencion mia :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**POV DONNIE**_

Hace dos meses que anda con ese tipo llamado Mark, como lo odio, bueno, no debería odiarlo por el simple hecho de que no lo conozco pero es el novio de mi princesa Abril.

Qué triste realidad, ahora si mis hermanos tienen toda la razón de molestarme, y lo tienen por qué no tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella.

_¡QUE TONTO FUI!_

_**POV ABRIL**_

Hace dos meses que Donnie está un tanto distante de mí, lo sé, lo siento, al igual que siento su tristeza cuando lo veo, sé que es por qué le dije que tengo un novio, no se que hacer.

Cuando veo a Donnie me pongo muy contenta, como si él fuera lo que siempre he querido. Y con Mark no lo sé solo me siento bien, me hace sentir normal. He llegado a pensar que me gusta Donnie, tengo que borrar ese pensamiento.

_**POV DONNIE**_

-Ándale Donnie ya ponte alegre - me dijo Mikey.

-¿Por qué me pondría alegre? - le pregunte.

-Bueno, porque siempre hay una razón - me contesto.

-Y una de esas razones esta que la chica que te gusta este en los brazos de otro tipo, envés de los míos - le dije con un tono que parecía que iba a llorar.

-Vamos viejo, no te pongas así - me dijo poniendo su carita de perrito triste.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? - le pregunte soltando una lagrima.

-No sé - fue su repuesta.

_**POV ABRIL**_

-¿Cómo estás? - me pregunto Sonchi. Es una de mis mejores amigas, ella también sabe de las tortugas y de mi noviazgo con Mark, parece que no le causo alegría cuando le di la noticia.

-Bien - le conteste.

-¿Aun andas con Mark? - me pregunto.

-Si Sonchi, la verdad no entiendo por qué no te gusta la idea de que Mark sea mi novio - le dije.

-No lo sé Abril, Mark no me da buena espina, además es mucho más grande que tú, solo te dijo que te cuides - me dijo con cara de preocupación.

Le iba a decir algo pero sonó el timbre de salida.

-Nos vemos Sonchi - le dije mientras me alejaba.

-Adiós Abril, cuídate - me grito.

Ya estaba lejos de donde estaba ella.

-Hola cariño - oí decirme una voz, era Mark.

-Hola cariño - le dije, últimamente no ciento nada cuando le dijo "Cariño" ni siquiera suspiro como otras chicas cuando se lo dijo.

_¿QUE ME PASA?_

_**POV DONNIE**_

Era hora del entrenamiento, he estado muy distraído desde que Abril tiene novio.

-¿Estás listo para una paliza Donnie? - me pregunto Rapha.

-Si - le conteste sin pensar en una respuesta, creo que eso lo enojo.

Empezó a pegarme, yo apenas podía regresarle el golpe que me daba.

-¡Basta! - grito el Maestro Splinter.

Todos nos quedamos quietos.

-Retírense todos, excepto tu Donatello quiero hablar contigo - dijo Splinter.

Mis hermanos se retiraron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa Maestro Splinter? - le pregunte.

-Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte eso Donatello ¿Qué pasa? - me dijo, me confundí.

-No entiendo Maestro Splinter - le conteste.

-Hace tiempo veo que no pones atención a los entrenamientos - me dijo - ¿Quisiera saber por qué pasa eso? - me pregunto poniendo una mano e mi hombro.

-No pasa nada - le conteste, pero mi respuesta no perecía convencerle.

-¿Es por Abril? - me pregunto.

-No, claro que no - conteste nervioso.

-Donatello se lo que sientes por ella, además uno de tus hermanos me dijo que ya tenia novio - me dijo.

_De seguro fue Mikey_

-Sé que no querrás decirme que te pasa, solo te pido que pongas más atención en los entrenamientos y que cualquier cosa aquí estoy - me dijo, solo asentí con la cabeza.

Hice una reverencia y me retire. Me fui a mi laboratorio rápidamente.

_**POV ABRIL**_

-¿Quieres salir este sábado? - me pregunto Mark.

-Claro - conteste.

-Bueno, voy a pasar por ti a las 6 - me dijo.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? - le pregunte intrigada, nunca va por mí, a pesar de que tiene carro.

-Ya verás - me contesto pícaro.

-Está bien - le dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces luego nos vemos - se despidió, trato de basarme yo desvié la mirada para que me besara en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos - le dije.

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

_**POV DONNIE**_

-Hola Donnie - me saludo Abril mientras entraba al laboratorio.

-Hola - le dije.

-¿Qué haces? - me pregunto.

-Trabajo en unos proyectos que quiero terminar - le conteste serio.

-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto, trato de agarrar mi hombro, no lo permití.

-Claro que estoy bien - le conteste mientras me alegaba.

-No lo perece - me dijo, eso me molesto.

-¿Y por qué no estaría bien? - le pregunte todavía molesto.

-Bueno has estado muy distante últimamente - me contesto seria.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que este bien, Abril? - le pregunte grosero.

-Que no lo entiendo, además no tienes que contestare así - me contesto triste pero a la vez se veía enojada.

-Abril quiero estar solo - le dije enojado, no quería iniciar una pelea.

-Claro - me dijo, agarro su mochila, abrió la puerta y se fue. Tenía triste su mirada, me sentí mal por hablarle así, pero era más que obvio porque estaba comportándome distante con ella. Se me rompió el corazón, cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a llorar.

Continuara

* * *

**N/F: **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo uno, espero que les allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer :)

Luego nos leemos XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando :) Letras en cursivas son pensamientos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

**_POV ABRIL_**

Había llegado a la guarida, quería pasar la tarde con Donnie, de no ser después de una serie de palabras me pidiera groseramente que lo dejara solo.

Después de eso se me rompió el corazón, lo único que hice fue hacer caso en dejarlo solo, cuando me salí del laboratorio empecé a llorar.

-¿Abril estas bien? - escuche la voz de Leo.

-Si Leo, estoy bien - le conteste.

-Pero si estás bien ¿Por qué lloras? - me pregunto acercándose a mí.

No supe que contestarle, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo, el pareció sorprendido con mis acción pero me correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando lo solté me llevo a la cocina para poder hablar en privado, me senté, Leo hizo lo mismo pero enfrente de mí, seguía llorando.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué lloras? - me volvió a preguntar.

Seguía sin saber que contestarle.

-¿Donnie tiene que ver con que estés llorando? - me pregunto.

-Algo - conteste.

-¿Qué paso? - me pregunto agarrándome una mano, fue como cuando un hermano mayor está preocupado por su hermanita.

-No sé qué contestarte Leo, lo que te puedo decir es que estoy algo confundida, no sé qué me pasa - le conteste tratando de llorar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - me pregunto confundido.

-Mira cuando empecé a salir con Mark me sentía bien, luego nos hicimos novios era lógico después de salir tanto tiempo, pero cada vez que veo a tu hermano siento que cometí un error al aceptar ser novia de Mark - le conteste.

-¿Por qué crees que cometiste un error? - me pregunto, ahora parecía psicólogo.

-Siento algo por tu hermano Donnie, algo más que una simple amistad y quisiera estar con el - le conteste volviendo a llorar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con Mark? - me pregunto, esta vez sentí que era una tonta.

-Creo que es porque me hace sentir normal, pero no me hace muy feliz - le conteste.

-Entonces termina con el - me dijo.

-Pero voy a salir con el mañana - le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Sal con él y luego lo terminas, pero esa es tu decisión no la mía - me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias Leo - le dije mientras salía de la cocina.

**_POV DONNIE_**

Me sentía horrible, me sentía la peor persona del mundo por hablarle así a Abril.

-Oye Donnie ¿Podrías .. - oí una voz. Levante la mirada, mis ojos estaban todos rojos de tanto llorar. Era Sonchi la amiga de Abril, hace poco se enteró de nosotros y bueno nos aceptó rápidamente, se hizo una de nuestras mejores amigas.

-¿Por qué lloras? - me pregunto.

-No es nada Sonchi – le conteste.

-Uno no llora por nada Donnie - me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-No le vallas a decir a los chicos que me encontraste llorando - le dije.

-Claro que no, pero dime la razón de que estas llorando - me dijo, no me parecía el trato pero acepte.

-Está bien - le dije.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? - me volvió a preguntar.

-Por Abril - le conteste.

-¿Por? - me pregunto.

-Bueno hace un rato vino y me empezó a hacer preguntas de mi comportamiento con ella y fui grosero en mis contestaciones, además que prácticamente la corrí del laboratorio - le conteste, ah Sonchi pareció sorprenderle mi respuesta. Seguía llorando.

-Pero ¿Por qué actuaste así? - me pregunto, me sentí peor.

-Por qué me duele mucho que sea novia de otro tipo, ya sé que no es motivo suficiente pero es que enserio me duele mucho - le conteste, me solté de nuevo a llorar.

-Entiendo, sabía que Abril te gustaba, pero ya no llores - Sonchi me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Quería dejar de llorar pero no podía.

-Ciento mucho que me veas así Sonchi - le dije mientras la soltaba.

-No te preocupes para eso somos los amigos - me dijo.

-Gracias - le dije, me limpie las lágrimas.

-Tampoco le diré a nadie sobre esto - me dijo poniéndose de pie. Le sonreí. –Ya me tengo que ir - se despidió Sonchi, vi mientras se abría la puerta y se iba.

Agarre una foto de Abril que tengo en mi escritorio y me fui a dormir.

**_POV ABRIL_**

Me fui a mi casa después de terminar de platicar con Leo. Salude rápido a mi papá para que no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, me metí al cuarto de baño, abrí la regadera.

Mi idea era bañarme pero volví a empezar a llorar, me senté en el suelo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quedarme de pie, me dolió mucho todo lo que había con Donnie. Como me atreví a preguntarle _¿Por qué se comportaba así? _Yo se la respuesta, además que es más claro que el agua.

Todo lo que me dijo Leo, tiene razón, terminare con Mark aunque no sé cómo lo voy a hacer, eso ahora no importa. Siempre me pregunte algo _¿Qué es lo que quería?, _y por fin tengo la respuesta, quiero estar con Donnie, no solo como amiga si no como su novia.

Claro que después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que lo he hecho sufrir no sé si todavía sienta algo por mí.

**_POV DONNIE_**

Me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, era como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Salí del laboratorio y me dirigí a la cocina, encontré a mis hermanos desayunando.

-Hola, que bueno que ya despertaste - me saludo Leo.

-Hola ¿Por qué no me despertaron? - les pregunte sentándome.

-Pensamos que te haría bien dormir un poco más - me contesto Mikey.

-Claro, gracias - dije.

Termine de desayunar y me regrese al laboratorio, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que me iba a recostar de nuevo. De no ser que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién? - pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

-Quería saber si vas a acompañarnos en la noche al maratón de películas de terror - me contesto Rapha del otro lado de la puerta.

-Creo que no - le dije.

-¿Cómo que "Crees" que no? - me pregunto.

-Es que no se - le conteste.

-Agh, como quieras - me dijo molesto mientras se iba.

**_POV ABRIL_**

Me salí del baño después de un buen rato, me vestí rápido y me fui a dormir. Cuando me desperté me fui al instituto, regrese a mi casa, después de un rato sonó mi celular.

-Bueno - conteste.

-Hola Abril - era Casey.

-Mande - le dije.

-¿Vas a venir al maratón de películas de esta noche? - me pregunto.

-No voy a poder ir - le conteste.

-¿Por qué? - me pregunto con reproche.

-Voy a salir con Mark - le conteste.

-¿Qué no puedes cancelar? - me pregunto.

-No Casey, no puedo cancelar - le conteste.

-Vamos Pelirroja, va a venir Sonchi - trato de convencerme.

-Lo siento pero no - le dije, era enserio no podía tenía que terminar con Mark.

-Está bien, pero si cancelas con Mark ya sabes a donde ir - me dijo.

-Claro Casey - le dije riéndome –Nos vemos - me despedí.

-Adiós pelirroja - se despidió.

_Tengo que terminar con Mark para poder decirle a Donnie lo que siento por el_

**_POV DONNIE_**

Estaba investigando acerca de las actividades recientes que iba a tener el Kraang, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Donnie? - pregunto una voz familiar.

-Mande - conteste.

-Soy Sonchi, tus hermanos me mandaron a preguntarte algo - me dijo -¿Vas a venir con nosotros a ver el maratón de películas? - me pregunto sonriéndome.

-No gracias - le conteste.

-Vamos, te vas a divertir - trato de convencerme.

-No tengo ganas - le dije.

-Está bien, tampoco te voy a obligar, pero si cambias de opinión habrá un asiento esperándote - me dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios siempre tan respetuosos :) dejen sus reviews :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

**_POV ABRIL_**

Ya era hora, en poco tiempo llegara Mark, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a terminar con él, pero lo hare, en primer lugar lo hare por mí, en segundo lugar lo hare por Donnie para no lastimarlo más y en tercer lugar por Mark por que no se merece que este con el sin quererlo de verdad.

-¡Abril! - escuche la voz de Mark gritar desde la calle. Me asome rápido por la ventana, le hice una señal para que supiera que bajaba enseguida.

-Hola Abril - me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola - le regrese el saludo.

-Bueno ¿Estas lista? - me pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Claro - le conteste -¿Pero a dónde vamos? - le pregunte, estaba casi segura que esto no era buena idea.

-Ya verás - me contesto muy sonriente, me subí al auto. Mark se subió y comenzó a conducir.

**_POV DONNIE_**

Enserio estaba pensando ir al maratón de películas con mis hermanos, Casey y Sonchi pero no tenía ganas de nada.

Así que me escabullí para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Shell Raiser solo para hacerle unas cuantas mejoras en el armamento.

**_POV ABRIL_**

-¿A dónde vamos? - le volví a preguntar, ya me estaba hartando de tanto estar en el auto.

-Ya verás - esa contestación ya me estaba desesperando.

-Eso vienes diciendo desde hace rato - le reproche.

-Ya casi llegamos - me dijo, parecía que no me estaba poniendo atención.

-Claro - le dije molesta.

Me di cuenta que el carro se detuvo al llegar a una cancha de Futbol Americano. No me gusta esta idea.

**_POV DONNIE_**

Estaba terminado de hacer las mejoras del Shell Raiser cuando mi T-phone sonó. Lo agarre para ver quien me marcaba, era Abril, me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que deje que se perdiera la llamada.

Después de unos segundos volvió a sonar, era ella otra vez, nunca me marca dos veces seguidas a no ser que sea una emergencia. Esta vez decidí contestar.

-Bueno - no hubo respuesta -¿Abril? ¿Estás bien? - pregunte preocupado.

-Si - contesto, su voz se oía cortada – ¿Podrías venir por mí? - me pregunto esta vez estaba llorando.

-Claro - conteste lo más rápido que pude. Empecé a conducir, con suerte los chicos no se darían cuenta, lo bueno es que los T-phone tienen un rastreador, así que sería fácil encontrarla.

**_POV ABRIL_**

Me latía el corazón muy fuerte.

-Mark ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - le pregunte, trate de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-Solo venimos a pasar el rato - me contesto. Cuando termino de decir esto se acercó a mí, trato de besarme pero esta vez lo aleje, Mark golpeo el volante. Estaba espantada pero a la vez enojada.

-Mark llévame a mi casa - le exigí.

-No - fue su repuesta, empecé a pensar en todo ¿Por qué una cancha de futbol americano? ¿Por qué a esta hora? Que tonta fui.

-Mark llévame a mi casa - le exigí de nuevo, esta vez volteo a verme.

Me agarro de las muñecas, empezamos a forcejear, trataba de jalarme hacia él, por ser un espacio pequeño tenía que defenderme con golpes iguales de pequeños, además que el Maestro Splinter siempre me dijo que no usara mi entrenamiento para lastimar a la gente si no era una emergencia, esto era una emergencia, pero enserio no quería pegarle, en cambio el sí tenía intenciones de pegarme, ya que me había volteado una cachetada, esto me enojo.

Volteé rápidamente para ver si la puerta del auto tenía seguro, no lo tenía, rápidamente subí la rodilla y le pegue en la nariz, acto seguido abrí la puerta rápidamente, cuando estaba afuera volteé atrás, creo que le rompí la nariz, puesto que no dejaba de sangrarle, vi que estaba levantando la mirada. No dude más y empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, tal vez no era necesario correr lejos de el por qué no soy una niña indefensa pero quería estar lo más lejos posible. Me pare después de un tiempo de correr me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, me senté en una banca que encontré, no podía creer lo que había pasado, comencé a llorar.

_-Que maldito ¿Ahora qué hago?-_

No quería llamarle a nadie, pero si no lo hacía ¿Cómo demonios regresaría a casa? _Donnie_. Fue lo primero que paso por mi cabeza, quisiera no meterlo en esto pero lo necesito, enserio lo necesito. Empecé a marcar su número, daba tono pero no contestaba

-_Vamos contesta-_

Volví a marcar, esta vez contesto.

-Bueno - no conteste -¿Abril? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto sonó preocupado

-Si - conteste, mi voz se oía cortada – ¿Podrías venir por mí? - le pregunte esta vez estaba llorando.

-Claro - contesto. La llamada se terminó.

**_POV DONNIE_**

Llegue lo más rápido que pude, me baje del Shell Raiser busque a Abril con la mirada, la encontré sentada en una banco llorando.

-¡Abril! - me acerque rápidamente, ella alzo la mirada, se paró rápido de banco y me abrazo. No entendí por qué me abrazaba, ella seguía llorando, me preocupaba más.

-Abril, dime ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte sentándola en el banco de nuevo y yo junto co ella.

-Lo siento Donnie - me dijo, no entendí su disculpa.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? - le pregunte, se veía más calmada.

-Por lastimarte, por no darme cuenta antes de tus sentimientos por mí - me contesto, me sorprendí.

-Dejemos eso para otro momento, mejor dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? - le pregunte, agacho la mirada –Hasta donde yo tenía entendido ibas a salir con tu novio - le dije, Abril respiro profundo.

Me empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Mark.

-Si lo tuviera enfrente le pegaría, como se atreve a tratar de.., Agh, yo, yo la verdad no sé qué decir - le dije.

-No digas nada si quieres, solo no le digas a los chicos ni a Sonchi lo que paso con Mark - me dijo aun triste, se veía asustada.

-No le diré nada a los chico, lo prometo - le dije, le agarre las manos solo para calmarla un poco, me sonrió -¿Ya estas mejor? - pregunte regresándole la sonrisa.

-Si – me contesto, dio un pequeño suspiro –Donnie sé que tal vez no sea el momento pero tengo que decirte algo - me dijo parándose del banco.

-Claro Abril, puedes decirme lo que quieras - le dije.

-Muy bien solo necesito que me escuches y después me dices lo que me tengas que decir - me dijo decidida.

-Está bien - dije.

-Donnie yo siento algo por ti y no es una simple amistad, yo… yo te amo - me dijo, me sorprendí -Y sé que fui una tonta por no darme cuenta antes, además que ya me di cuenta que quiero estar a tu lado siempre - dijo Abril.

Me quede callado unos minutos, no sabía que decir, estaba procesando todo en mi cabeza.

-Pero yo entiendo si tú no quieres estar conmigo - agrego.

-Abril yo también te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero nunca podríamos tener una cita normal, no podría acompañarte a tu casa en plena luz del día, nunca podría darte la vida normal que quieres - le dije acercándome a ella.

-Eso no me importa, si estoy contigo nunca me importara - me dijo, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar al igual que yo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? - le pregunte dudoso.

-Más que nada en el mundo – me contesto.

Me acerque tímido, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, no lo resistí más, la agarre de la cintura y la bese. Mi primer beso y fue con la chica de mis sueños, fue maravilloso.

**_POV ABRIL_**

Le había confesado mis sentimientos, Donnie también me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Después de decir unas palabras se acercó a mí, nos miramos fijo a los ojos, Donnie me agarro de la cintura y me beso. Fue el beso más tierno y maravilloso, rodee su cuello con mis manos, nos quedamos así por un rato. Sonó el T-phone de Donnie, que inoportuno, al menos solo fue unos segundos.

-¿Quién era? - pregunte.

-Era Leo que está preocupado porque no me encontró en mi laboratorio para llevarme al maratón de películas - me contesto guardando su T-phone.

-Mmm creo que podríamos alcanzar a ver una película – le dije sonriendo.

-Cierto - me contesto –Pero tengo una pregunta para ti - me dijo.

-Por supuesto – le dije, ya sabía cuál era su pregunta.

-Bueno a lo mejor es muy pronto pero ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? - me pregunto.

-Si – le conteste. Nos dimos un último beso, bueno, al menos por el momento, nos regresamos a la guarida lo más rápido que pudimos.

Cuando llegamos los chicos seguían viendo películas, se sorprendieron al ver que Donnie llego en mi compañía, pero no preguntaron nada, solo se quedaron sonriendo todos. Nos sentamos juntos. Al final creo que todo se arregló en su momento, no voy a pensar lo que paso con Mark. Me voy a olvidar de todo por ahora.

* * *

**Bueno deje aquí la historia por que creo que hubiera sido ya muy aburrido para ustedes que durara mas la historia, se que no soy muy bueno con los finales, así que no sean muy duros conmigo XD**

**Bye **


End file.
